The player's club
by chaylorfan123
Summary: No summary because it would give away too much information. But please read it and review it!
1. Chapter 1

Taylor walked into her daytime job, as a high school teacher for seniors at East High, and walked through the hallways, greeting students as she walked to her classroom before classes started.

Taylor was a single girl; she was 23- years old, also very sexy-as all the boys thought. She walked in the room with papers in one hand, her purse on her shoulder and her Blazer in the other hand. She put her things down and sat down at her desk. She pulled out her laptop from her drawer and turned it on; pulling up the lessons that she would teach her class.

Soon students started to come in the class before the bell would ring and Taylor was looking at her IPhone, checking her twitter, Facebook, and her text messages. The bell rung for classes to start and a few extra students walked in quietly and sat down at their desk.

Taylor got up and smoothed out her skirt which hugged her curves tightly and put on her blazer, putting her cell phone in the pocket. The class was quiet you could hear Taylor's high hell shoes connect with the floor.

"Good morning class, you know you had homework last night so I want you to pull it out and check your answers." Taylor walked back to her computer and pulled up the answers and then connected her computed to a big promethean board.

There was a knock at Taylor's door and she went to go answer it. Gabriella Montez, who worked in the office, but also one of Taylor's best friend walked in, looking very pretty as well. A few of the students greeted her and she and Taylor walked to Taylor's desk and began to whisper.

"Last night was really fun, how much money did you make?" Gabriella whispered.

"I made at least $500.00." Taylor replied, whispering so the class wouldn't hear and smiled.

"You got to work again tonight?" Gabi asked and Taylor nodded.

"Well I don't, so maybe tomorrow we can hang out somewhere." Gabi said before hugging Taylor and leaving.

Taylor begins to talk back in her normal voice and walked in front of the class and began to pick up papers. She collected them all and put them in one of her drawers. She sat at the edge of her desk and crossed her legs at the ankles and began to teach a different lesson for the day.

That's what Taylor did during the day. Around 9:00 p.m. She was out of her school clothes and into something more scandalous and sexy. But she had a long trench coat on with a nice dressy hat and dark glasses on. She said hi to the security guard outside the club and walked inside straight to the back.

When she walked back there, Strippers were getting their make-up done and getting their outfits together. Others were stretching and practicing their moves. Taylor worked in a strip club as a bartender and made just as much money as the strippers did.

She said hi to some of the ladies and took off her coat and put it in her locker to reveal her outfit. It was a very revealing V-neck black shirt that showed her belly button and the piercing. Then she had on Shorts and some high-heel shoes. She took off her glasses and her hat and put them in her locker as well and locked it before walking out.

She walked back to the front towards the bar and said hi to some of her workers. She stood behind the bar and automatically began to pour drinks. A local customer, Troy, walked in the club looking sexy as always. He had a friend with him who was also looking sexy as ever.

The two of them walked over to the bar and Troy hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is my boy Chad; he's never really been here before. He's been away for a while." Troy said and looked at his friend.

Chad was caramel complex, muscular, had a tattoo on both of his arms and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which looked really cute on him. His face was serious and he was looking around when he felt troy nudge him.

Troy looked Taylor's way and Chad looked also and his face was still the same and he shook Taylor's hand and then began looking around again.

"So what do you boys want to drink before the show starts?" Taylor asked Troy.

Taylor's POV

A girl had walked up to the bar and one of my co-workers took her order. I noticed Chad looked her up and down and then bit his lip, which I found quite sexy and he began to talk to her.

Troy gave me their order and I began to make their drinks.

"So where is my girl tonight?" Troy asked, referring to Gabriella.

"She didn't have to work today so she's probably at home." I replied as I handed Troy his drink and put Chad's drink by him as he was still talking to that girl who was now smiling.

Gabriella and Troy weren't really dating but they enjoyed each other's company. Gabriella was a stripper and there's where she and Troy first met, right there on that pole on stage. But nobody knew our second job, maybe because our job was 2 hours from where we stayed.

"Tell her to call me later." Troy took a sip of his drink.

I got a rag and began to wipe off the bar and nodded at Troy. He turned to his friend, who was getting the girl's phone digits and she walked away.

"Hey man the show is about to start lets go." He said in Chad's ear.

I was beginning to serve other customers and I was giving this guy a drink when I saw that Chad guy look back at me and lick his lips and then keep walking with Troy. That boy is so fine; he just makes me so hot and horny. Stripper music started to play through the loud speakers and everyone was mostly by the stage and I was counting my money.

Strippers started to come out and dance as guys started to place money anywhere they could and I continued to count my money.

* * *

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, rEVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORIES AND I'M IN THE PROCESS OF STILL WRITING MY OTHER STORIES. **_

_**-pINK!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor's POV

The next morning I walked into my day job earlier than usual because we had to have a meeting. I saw walked into my class room and put my stuff up and put on my blazer and put my cell phone in my pocket then walked back out.

I walked down the hall to the office and said hello to everyone and then I walked to Gabriella's office. The meeting didn't start for another 30 minutes so we had time to talk. I saw that her door was open and I walked in to see her on the phone. So I sat down in a chair across from her desk and waited.

"Yes Troy, Taylor and I will see you tonight." I heard her say as I was replying to a text message from my boss at the club stating that I didn't have to work tonight.

Troy must have said some sweet things to her because then she started to giggle and blush. I put my cell phone back in my blazer pocket and waited till she hung up from troy.

She put her phone away and turned her attention towards me.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Gabriella asked me as she pulled out her laptop and started typing.

I looked up at her.

"Now you ask?" I said referring to how she just included me in Troy and she's plans.

"Sorry, but troy wanted to come over to my place and hang out but he's bringing some friend of his and it would've been awkward so I was like was like well what about if Taylor joins?" She explained as she stopped typing and looked up at me.

"It's cool, I didn't have anything to do anyway except grade papers but I guess I won't be doing that tonight." I said twirled a strand of my hair.

"Well now maybe you'll be able to meet somebody new ever since you know who?" Gabi said as she continued typing.

"I'm so over her. She wanted too much and she nagged too much." I said as I looked down and smoothed out my skirt.

Yes I dated women and men before. I came out to my parents when I was 16 years old and of course my mom was really upset. I remember how she threw me out of the house and I ran to Gabi's house and spent a few months there. I remember my father had to come and get me because if he didn't I would've stayed at Gabriella's house forever. But now my mother and my father still love and support me.

"Anyway, I met Troy's friend when they showed up at the club last night. His name is Chad and he is so fine." I continued.

Gabriella nodded and smiled at me. "You like him don't you?"

"Oh Gabriella cut it out. I hardly know the guy; I just met him last night and all I said was hi to him. Besides I don't like him, he's just really attractive." I explained to her.

She giggled and closed her laptop and got out of her chair and looked at her watch.

"The meeting will be starting soon so we should get down there." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror on her wall and reapplied her lipstick.

"You're not working tonight right?" She asked and turned towards me.

"You ask some of the most important questions at the wrong times. No, I'm not working tonight. You should've asked me before you volunteered me to hang out with you and Troy." I said to her.

She laughed and walked out of the room and I followed behind her.

Author's POV

After School was over Gabriella went home to change clothes as so did Taylor. The guys weren't coming over to Gabriella's place till 8 which meant they had time to change clothes and Taylor had time to grade papers for her students. Around 7:30 Taylor finished grading papers and she put them in her big gigantic bag so she can bring them to work tomorrow. She did one last mirror check to make sure she looked good and left her house and drove down 20 minutes to Gabriella's house.

Taylor's POV

I pulled into Gabriella's driveway and got out of my car and walked to her door. I rang the doorbell and she answered it and let me in. She was on the phone and she looked like she was trying to get off.

"Yes mom, I'll come down for the family reunion a year from now." She said rolling her eyes.

I giggled and watched her try to disconnect herself from her mother.

"Mom, I'm having company I really have to go." I laughed as she put the phone away from her ear so I can hear her mother still talking.

The doorbell rang and she went to go answer it with her mother still on the phone.

"Yes momma I know it is very important." As Gabriella was walking she turned around and looked at me and then pointed to the phone and I giggled and went down in the basement.

Gabriella's dog ran down the stairs with me and hopped on the couch as I was beginning to sit down also. She had a toy poodle name Loca. He sat on my lap and soon Gabriella, Troy and Chad walked downstairs with the phone still up to ear.

"Momma, my company is here I'll visit you and papa Saturday." She hung up the phone and put it in her pants pocket.

"My mother can talk for hours." She said as she turned on the TV.

Chad came and sat next to me but it was a little space between us and Gabriella sat next to Troy on the other couch.

I said hey to Troy and he looked up and smiled at me.

"What was your mother talking about Gabi?" I asked her as I wiped off some of the lint off my pants when loca jumped off of me and ran upstairs.

"She's begging me to come to a family reunion that isn't happening until next year and then she wants me to find a man, settle down and get married. Then she was saying that I needed to put some beans in my oven." Gabriella sighed and laughed.

I chuckled and saw that Chad was being pretty quiet.

"Chad where are you from?" Gabriella asked him.

Chad looked up and gave his attention to all of us.

"My family originated from Mississippi but I moved out here to Utah when I was 16." He explained.

"Weird, why haven't we seen you?" I asked.

"I been busy for a few years haven't been able to go out or nothing." He said looking straight at Troy who stared at the ground.

"Well, I think that that is enough questions how about we watch a movie huh?" Troy said and Gabriella and I looked at him.

Gabriella got up and put in a movie for us to watch. We were both thinking the same thing: they were hiding something and they were most definitely not going to tell us.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's POV

As months passed, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were all like the best of friends. They would have game nights, go bowling, out to eat, etc. They did everything together. Gabriella and Taylor were both at the supermarket shopping.

Gabriella's POV

"Troy and I went on a date last night." I told Taylor as I pushed the cart and she put groceries in them.

"Isn't that like the 4th date?" Taylor asked as she looked at her list.

"Yeah, but who's counting?" I said and smiled.

Taylor was looking down and walking when she bumped into a girl and some of her items fell out of her hand.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I bent down to help pick up the lady's items.

"I am so sorry; I should've been watching where I was going." I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl.

I slowly got up and handed her the items. "It's okay, I should've moved out of your way." The blonde girl responded.

I was staring at the girl and she started to blush.

"Taylor we have to finish shopping." Gabi tugged on my hair.

I came back to reality and looked at Gabriella.

"Right, well let's go. Once again I am so sorry." I apologized to the young lady once again and Gabriella and I walked into another aisle.

She stopped pushing the cart when we were out of earshot from the girl and she turned and looked at me.

"Taylor, I saw that look. You were about to start flirting with her." Gabriella said.

"I was not." I lied.

I picked up another grocery item and we walked to the checkout line. The cashier started scanning our items and Gabriella went to go pay.

One of my students saw me in line and called me. I turned in the direction and waved. After paying, Gabriella and I walked out of the store and to the parking lot.

"I hate seeing my students outside of school, it feels weird." I said.

Gabriella chuckled and turned her head.

"Looks like somebody needs help." She said.

I turned my head in the direction where Gabi was looking and it was the same girl I had bumped into. She was struggling to put her groceries in her trunk.

"I'll be back." I handed Gabriella the car keys and I walked over to the girl.

"You need some help?" I stood beside her.

She looked up and smiled. "Um, yeah my car is really old and the trunk is just." I stopped her from talking and chuckled.

"Trust me I understand." I moved her groceries around a little bit and closed the trunk. It took a good 5 minutes but I made it happen.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at me.

"No problem, anything for a pretty girl like yourself." I charmed her a little bit.

She stuck her hand out, "My name is Sharpay…Evans."

I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Ms. Evans." I noticed I was still holding her hand when Gabriella pulled up alongside of us in the car.

"I have a feeling I'm going to see you again." Sharpay said as she let go of my hand.

"If you want to happen then it will." I said and put my hands in my hoodie pockets.

I was dressed pretty casual with dark shade glasses on. I had on a grey sweat pants with a grey hoodie. My hair was curly flowing down my back and I had on white sandals on.

Sharpay smiled and she started backing up to her car door and I slowly walked to the passenger side of my car and we pulled off.

"So what's her name?" Gabriella first asked me when I got back in the car.

"Sharpay." I responded and we continued our drive in silence.

* * *

Chad's pov

Troy and I were up at the gym working out with our best friend Ryan. All of us went way back and so Ryan agreed to come work out with us.

"So how long are you going to keep this secret from the girls?" Troy asked me.

I did my last sit up and sat up on the bench and drunk some water.

"I don't even know, we're becoming so close and I don't want to start lying to them." I explained.

"I just don't want to stop talking to me when they find out." I continued.

"The way you guys talk about them they sound like great girls." Ryan said.

"Yeah they are, but anyway how is your sister Sharpay?" Troy asked as he started walking on the tread mill.

"She's good; you know she's gay now." Ryan replied as he watched women stretch.

"You're kidding." I said.

Ryan shook his head. "Nope, came out of the closet years ago."

"Wow, well I'm about to go home, take a shower and then go over to Taylor's house. Hey we're all going bowling later, why don't you and Sharpay join us?" I suggested to Ryan.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Just call me later." Ryan got his towel and bag and left the gym as Troy and I soon followed behind.

* * *

Taylor's POV

Chad showed up at my house to help fix a broken pipe in my basement.

"Thank you so much for doing this, it's better than having some stranger come out and charge me hundreds of dollars." I said to him.

"Anything for you girl." He responded and I led him down to the basement.

He took off his sweater and it showed his white tee that showed all of his muscles. I walked over to the couch in my basement as I watched him pull out his tools.

"So did you find a job yet?" I asked him.

"Well um no, you know its hard now a days. But in my condition it's going to be really hard." Corbin responded.

I got up and walked back over to where he was and he looked at me. I thought really long and hard whether I wanted to say what I was about to say.

"I know a school that needs a new gym coach and also basketball coach. I could try to get you the job. Only if you want it." I said.

Chad smiled big and picked me up and hugged me.

"I would love that." He responded once he put me back down.

"I'll go make a few calls." I giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

Chad's POV

I heard the doorbell ring and Taylor screamed from upstairs, "Chad can you get that?"

I ran upstairs and answered it to see a dark-skin beautiful woman standing at the door.

"You're not my Taylor. Who are you? Where is my Taylor?" The lady pushed me out of the way and walked in the house.

"Taylor there is somebody looking for you." I shouted and Taylor came running down the stairs but she stopped when she saw the lady standing a couple feet in front of me.

"Mom!" She sounded shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Hello honey come give me a hug." Her mother responded and Taylor went to go and give her a hug.

I watched Taylor's face change from so many emotions as she hugged her mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Nothing, I just came to check on my baby." Her mother responded.

"Well you know you really should've called first." Taylor said and looked at me.

"Mom, this is my best friend Chad, Chad this is my mother Adrienne McKessie." She introduced me to her mother nervously.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and extended my hand out.

"Charmed." She shook my hand lightly and then turned back to Taylor.

She was very different from Taylor which I found a little weird.

"I'm going to go finish fixing the pipe." I said and began to walk downstairs.

"Chase-" Her mother stopped me and called me by the wrong name.

Taylor put her hand over her face and I looked at her mother.

"Is that really your hair?" She asked and I saw Taylor look at her mother like she was crazy.

"Yes it is." I smiled and touched my fro.

She nodded slowly and turned her head and I continued to walk back downstairs.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I was on the phone with Troy when I got home this morning.

"So is it okay if Chad and I invited two more people to this bowling outing tonight?" Troy asked.

I was reading emails and playing Loca at the same time.

"Yeah who?" I wanted to know.

"Our friends Ryan and Sharpay." Troy said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I thought about the blonde girl Taylor had met earlier.

"Wow, this is going to be good." I responded.

"Yeah, our old best friends meeting our new best friends." Troy said.

I laughed a little and began typing on my computer.

"If that's how you want to put it." I responded.

It was silent on the phone and I knew Troy had something to say. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Gabriella, I..." He stopped talking and then started back again. "Gabriella I'll just see you later."

He hung up the phone and I knew something was wrong.

* * *

Taylor's POV

My mother and I sat in the kitchen and talked.

"Momma, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I met the most amazing guy today. I think he would be perfect for you. I want you to go on a date with him." My mother has completely lost her mind.

"Mother no, I don't even have time to date, I'm so busy." I said rubbing my forehead.

"With what darling?" My mom should really be an actress.

"May I remind you, I have two jobs?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering darling? Something to hide from your little friend downstairs?" My mother could sound really wicked sometimes.

"Mom, stop it." I got up and walked downstairs to check on Chad and she followed.

"Taylor, I found out what was wrong with your pipe so I'm going to run to the hardware store and then I'll be back." Chad said and walked out of the house.

"Where did you meet him at?" My mother said once chad left.

"I met him at the club a few months ago." I responded and examined my broken pipe.

My mother was silent, which means I know she was thinking something negative.

"How's daddy?" I turned to my mother and asked her.

My mom and dad divorced 5 years ago but they maintained a friendly relationship for me. But there were few times when they would argue.

Daddy told me the reason they split was because my mother was verbally abusive to him, which I could believe, but also he explained to me how he was cheating on momma for 2 years when momma's attitude started to go bad.

I was mad at him at first but then I just had to get over it, but my mother never has. He ended up marrying the woman he cheated on momma with and I ended up being in their wedding.

I felt guilty because my mom was so sad and angry but I didn't want to hurt my daddy's feeling, besides the wedding was nice. My mother has to realize that the world isn't revolved around her.

"He's fine; he's still with that cow." She responded nastily.

"Momma!" I said and groaned at my momma's comment.

* * *

Taylor's POV

When Chad had came back my mother had left and he finished fixing my pipe.

"Well Chad I'm about to take a shower and get dressed. So I guess I'll see you later." Taylor said as she walked back up the stairs with Chad.

"I cant join you?" Chad asked jokingly.

I laughed and hit his arm lightly.

"No, you can not. There is a shower at Troy's house." I responded and walked him to the front door.

"Taylor come on, you know I'm all hot and sweaty. I rather get cleaned now than drive 30 minutes to a house and take a shower there." Chad said.

"I brought a change of clothes if you said yes." He continued when I just looked at him.

I thought for a moment, "There's a bathroom in the guest room, don't use all of my hot water."

Chad smiled and headed up to the third level of my house. Two hours passed and we were both dressed and heading out of the house on our way to the bowling alley.

I drove since Chad complained that his hand was too sore to drive.

"Damn, don't you look good." Chad looked me up and down and I just smiled at him.

I examined him and he looked really good too, especially with that ponytail.

"You look good too." I responded.

"Yeah, but you look sexier than I do." He responded and bit his bottom lip which was so sexy. We stared at eachother while I stopped at the red light and he raised an eye brow. The light turned green and I continued driving with my eyes on the road.

We pulled up to the alley and I got a text from Gabi saying that they re inside. We got out the car and Chad and I walked inside and met Troy and Gabi. They were paying for the games and I was paying for food.

Gabriella and I went to pick out our balls while the boys set up the games.

"Taylor did Chad tell you that there were people joining us?" Gabi said as she picked up a ball.

"No, it shouldn't be a problem should it?" I asked her.

"I hope not." Gabi responded.

I was about to ask her another question when Troy walked up to us and told us that their friends were here and they wanted us to meet them.

We walked to our lane and saw a girl talking to Chad but we couldn't see her face and a guy sitting in a chair putting on his shoes. The guy sat up so we could see his face and walked over to Gabriella and I.

"Girls, this is Ryan, Ryan this is Taylor and Gabriella." Troy introduced us.

"These are the girls that work at the club?" Ryan asked troy.

Troy nodded, "Which one is the stripper?" Ryan asked.

"I am." Gabriella said and put her ball down on the rack in their lane.

The girl talking to Chad started laughing and her shiny blonde hair swayed back and forth. She turned around with her hair down and they began to walk over to us.

Girls, this is Sharpay, Sharpay this is Taylor and gabriella." Troy introduced us and the girl put her head up and stared at me.

I heard Gabriella giggle to herself and sat down in one of the chairs. "it's nice to meet you Sharpay." I said and shook her hand and gave her a look.

After a few seconds she caught on.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said and smiled.

I already knew this was going to be a really long night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! give me your feeback! review! :)**

**-Pink!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll start trying to update every story I have on Saturdays because I am so busy during the week. But right now I am listening to high school musical on Pandora and it's my motivation right now LOL. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come …! **

Chad's POV

We were all at the bowling alley preparing for our games after Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella arrived. I pulled Troy, who was having a conversation with Gabi, off to the side.

"Dude what is the problem?" Troy asked.

"Taylor's trying to get me a job." I simply said.

"So? Good for you." Troy said and turned around to walk away until I stopped him.

"She's trying to get me a job at a school. They're looking for a basketball coach and she said she could get me the job." I told him.

"Don't they do like background checks before you actually get the job?" Troy asked.

"Yes, and that's what I'm worried about." I told him.

Troy was beginning to say something until I saw Taylor walking over and I quieted him.

"Hey, we're doing guys versus girls and Troy you're up first." She informed us.

"Okay." Troy smiled and walked away with Taylor.

I sighed and rubbed my face and walked over towards the group and sat down to wait for my turn.

30 minutes into the game the girls were winning.

"Come on Ryan what's going on with your arm game tonight?" I asked Ryan as I watched him knock only one pin down.

Ryan looked at me and shrugged and Sharpay came down and sat next to me.

"You know Chad; I have really missed you and Troy." She said and looked at me.

"I missed you too Shar." I smiled at her.

"So Ryan told me about what happened. But my only question is why?" She asked.

"Peer pressure I guess, I don't know." I responded.

"I told you years ago to stop hanging around Rocky and Punk but you never listened to me.' Sharpay looked down.

"Yeah I was hard headed and a bad ass back then. But I learned my lesson now." I replied and looked at Taylor bowling and getting a strike. I shook my head at the score.

"Yeah you were, but anyway what's up with your friend Taylor?" Sharpay asked looking at Taylor bending over and staring at her booty.

"Sharpay, Taylor isn't your type." I told her.

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Taylor's not gay." I said to her.

"That's what you think." She said in a serious tone and I stared at her as she looked at the score board.

I looked at Taylor and watched as she was laughing at Gabriella and Troy dancing to the music.

"It's your turn." Sharpay said, interrupting the thoughts going through my head.

I got up and went to go bowl.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I was surprised that we, as in the girls were winning the game. I was beginning to get thirsty and I was going to buy everyone a drink and I received everyone's orders.

"Troy, you want to come and help me?" I asked him before walking off.

He caught up to me and looked at me as were walking to the snack bar. I ordered our drinks and we sat at a nearby table and waited.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked him nervously.

"It was good, I worked out this morning with Ryan and Chad and then went home, and called you and now I'm here." Troy replied rubbing his hands together.

I looked to the side to see other families bowling and then I looked down.

"You were trying to ask me a question earlier, what was it?" I said still not looking up.

Troy was silent for a while and then began to speak before a lady called our order and I got up. Troy got up and grabbed the tray full of drinks and followed me back to the alley where are friends were.

Putting the drinks on the table, our friends walked over to get theirs and we moved out of their way.

"So what was the question Troy?" I asked him again.

"Gabriella do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"Troy we been on at least four dates already." I smiled.

"No, I mean as in you be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend." He responded nervously.

I didn't know what to say, I never thought that he would ask me that question. I tried to maintain my cool on the outside as I was bursting with excitement on the inside.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and walked to get my drink and I sat down and smiled to myself.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I walked outside to get some fresh air when I see Sharpay standing outside also.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Probably the same reason why you're out here." She said and looked at me and then turned her head back to the busy street.

"Yeah, keeping a secret from your friends is hard isn't it?" Sharpay said as she turned her whole body towards me. "Chad and Troy don't know that you're gay do they?"

"I'm Bi-sexual." I corrected her, "And no they do not. I decided to keep that little secret from them."

"You know they will find out sooner or later. You're going to have to tell them." Sharpay said.

I looked at the blonde girl and she looked down.

"You look really pretty tonight." I said to her.

"Thank you, so do you." She replied and begins to walk inside until I stopped her and pulled her to me.

"You have been looking at me all night." I said.

"I liked what I saw." She replied and looked down.

I smiled at her response and lifted her chin up for her to look at me and I kissed her. That one kiss turned into a make out session and she deepened it by slipping her tongue inside.

I pulled away and she looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"What's your number?" She pulled out her phone and I pulled out mine and we exchanged numbers.

"Let's go back inside before they think we got kidnapped." I said and opened the door for her to walk inside.

When we walked back inside, the game was over and everyone was taking off their shoes.

Chad had walked up to me, "Could you give me a ride home? Troy is staying at Gabriella's house for the night."

I looked at Sharpay as she walked towards Ryan.

"You can just spend the night at my house, so you won't be by yourself. As a matter of fact why don't we make it a sleep over and have Ryan and Sharpay join us." I suggested causing Chad to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's cool." Chad soon responded and went to talk to Sharpay and Ryan.

After 10 minutes of packing up we all left, Troy in Gabriella's car en route to Gabriella's house, Ryan and Sharpay in their car following Chad and I to my house.

We pulled up to my house and everyone automatically made themselves comfortable.

"Guy's let's play truth or dare." Sharpay suggested and looked at me.

* * *

Chad's POV

I was sort of afraid to play this truth or dare game since I'm trying to keep my secrets a secret but I don't want to spoil the fun.

"Okay, I'll go first." Ryan said. "Taylor, truth or dare?"

Taylor thought long and hard before choosing dare.

"I dare you to read the last text message out loud." Ryan said.

Taylor's mouth was wide open and then she shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"Yes I do." She said and then put her phone away.

"Yes I do? What does that mean?" Chad asked.

"A conversation between Gabriella and I that is none of your business." Taylor responded and looked at me.

"Chad, truth or dare?" Taylor asked me.

"truth." I closed my eyes afraid of what she might ask me.

I opened my eyes after not hearing Taylor speak for a few minutes to see her thinking. She snapped her finger and began to speak.

"You said ever since you were 16 you been busy not being able to go out. Where were you Chad?" Taylor smiled and I looked at Sharpay and Ryan.

"Come on Chad it can't be that hard." Taylor said and I looked down then up at her to see a friendly smile on her face.

"Just tell her Chad." Ryan said.

"I was in jail." I responded and watched as Taylor's face changed from a smile and her eyes widened.

After it was silent for a few minutes I knew that we were done playing.

Ashley cleared her throat and got up, "well that was fun, but I think Ryan and I are a little tired. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Sharpay walked upstairs to the guestroom with Ryan following behind her. I watched as they disappeared in a room and then I looked at Taylor who was looking down in her lap.

"I guess I'm not getting that job as a coach am I?" I said which caused Taylor to look up at me in disbelief.

* * *

**Well I've unleashed Chad's secret! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it; the next stories won't be out till later today. HAPPY SATURDAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I didn't really know what to say at that point.

"You were in prison?" I slowly got up and walked slowly to the center of the room, I turned to see him still sitting.

He nodded and got up and walked towards the door, "I can leave if you want me to."

I stopped him and I shook my head, "No, I want you to stay. I was just speechless, why couldn't you tell me?" I looked down at the floor.

I saw his feet standing in front of mine and I looked up to see his face. "I was afraid of what you may think. You and Gabriella are both intelligent women and you're strong and sophisticated. But also you guys are good friends; I didn't want my past to change our relationship."

"I'm not like that at all." I told him and smiled.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table and Chad sat across from me. "What were you in for?"

Chad looked straight ahead, "I was hanging around the wrong crowd, I got busted for doing something and I did the time."

There was a silence in the room, you couldn't hear anything.

"I'm a school teacher." I told him.

Chad looked at me and squinted his eyes, "But you work at the club."

"At night I do, during the day I am a school teacher for seniors. You know if you still want that job, I could try to set something up." I explained.

"Even with me being an ex-con you still want to get me that job?" Chad asked.

I rubbed my hands together and nodded slowly.

"Wouldn't they have to do a background check on me?" Chad asked curiously.

"Nope, the school trusts me, as long as I know you're good, you can work there." I answered looking at him. "Besides they have been looking for a good coach for ages."

I got up and began to walk downstairs to the basement.

"How do you know I can play?" Chad's voiced followed.

"I've seen you and Troy play." I admitted.

"You were watching me?" Chad asked as he sat on the couch and I sat next to him.

"Well yeah, to see who was going to win." I said looking at him.

He raised one eyebrow and bit down on his bottom lip.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and just stared at me and I stared back. My phone buzzed, snapping me out of my connection with Chad's eyes and I received a text message saying I was working at the club tomorrow night. I looked back up to see him looking down.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night. You can sleep down here; I have blankets in that closet." I got up and began to walk up the steps until he called my name; I turned around and looked at him.

"Goodnight Taylor." Chad smiled and so did I.

"Night." I responded and continued to walk up the steps.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up at 9 in the morning, got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked out, went back in my room and grabbed my phone. I instantly started checking my email, text messages and my twitter. I walked in the hallway to see Sharpay walking out of the guest room.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" I asked her.

She turned around and walked up to me, "It was good, the mattresses are really comfortable. So, you and Chad talked last night?"

We continued to walk downstairs in the silent house and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we talked about everything with him. I'm glad he told me." I replied.

"So, when are you going to tell him that you're gay?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not gay I am bi-sexual." I corrected her.

"Oh Taylor please, they're all just about the same thing. Either way you still like the same sex; this isn't a secret you can keep to yourself. Especially because I'm here." Sharpay said.

"Why do you seem so evil now, you weren't like this when I first met you." I said to the blonde girl sitting across from me at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, I'm just saying that this isn't something that you can't just keep to yourself. You're going to have to tell him."

"I will, I just don't know when and how." I said.

"Well you can say 'Chad I like girls just like you'." Sharpay said jokingly.

"How bout I not?" I said and listened as I heard footsteps coming from the basement.

"Good morning ladies." Chad appeared in only a white t-shirt and some pajama pants.

We greeted him and came and sat down by me as Ryan came downstairs, greeted us and then went and sat by Sharpay.

"So what's the agenda for the day?" Ryan asked.

"Well I'm working tonight, why don't you guys come out tonight?" I suggested to them.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Ryan said.

As the hours passed, Sharpay and Ryan left and Chad stayed. I was in my room on my laptop, lying in my bed, when Chad knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said and watched as he walked in and leaned up against my wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I am putting in grades for the school." I replied as my eyes went back to the screen.

Chad came and sat next to me on my bed and laid out.

"Is it always this quiet in your house?" He asked.

I figured out I wasn't going to get any work done, with him talking to me, so I closed my laptop and set it to the side then I laid with him.

"Well sometimes, if Gabriella isn't with Troy, then she's here. Sometimes my mother comes over and gets on my nerves. It's lonely in here sometimes." I played with my heart necklace as I spoke.

Chad sat up and looked at me, "you know I can stay here with you, only if you want me to."

I smiled, "Are you sure Troy won't mind?"

Chad laughed, "Trust me, he'll be very happy."

"So Chad if you didn't go to jail, where would you want to be in life right now?"

He lied back next to me and stared at the ceiling. "I don't even know, when I was little I always wants to be like Mack."

"Who's Mack?"

"He was a garbage man in my old community." He replied smiling.

I smiled, "Well that's good, there is nothing wrong with trying to clean up the community."

Chad's smile disappeared quickly and he stared at me, "I didn't say all that. See when Mack would come around to collect garbage he would hold up traffic. Everyone would be cursing at him in their cars and honking their horns; but nobody moved until Mack was good and ready."

I chuckled a little at the story he was telling, "Interesting, but now what would you be?"

"I always wanted to be in the NBA and go to college on a basketball scholarship. I'm pretty sure you didn't want to always be a teacher."

I shook my head, "actually I always wanted to be an educator, I loved the life of being a teacher and helping young people succeed and see them grow up from when you first meet them and till when you see them walking across that stage."

"Taylor look at me." Chad's voice was deep and strong.

I didn't want to look at him, his eyes were just so dreamy and I knew that if I was to stare at those beautiful brown eyes, I would've stared at them for a while. I got up from my bed and walked towards the door until Chad stopped me and leaned me up against the wall.

"Taylor, why can't you look at me?" he asked as I watched him take off his shirt.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him nervously, looking at his bare body and looking at all his abs.

"I got hot, why is that a problem?" he asked getting close to me.

"Taylor, do I make you nervous?" Chad asked.

"At times yeah you do." I was able to escape and I walked out of the door and walked down the hall.

I felt a hand lightly touch mines and stop me from walking. I turned around and those beautiful brown eyes connected with mines. I couldn't stop myself; I kissed Chad without any hesitation. I felt his soft hands roam my body then his arms wrapped around my waist. He deepened the kiss as I felt him slide his tongue inside.

I heard the doorbell ring and I broke apart from our kiss, that wonderful kiss. I walked over to the door and looked to see who it was and it was Troy and Gabriella. I looked back at Chad to see him gone and then I opened up the door to let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Taylor, I need to talk to you." Gabriella said and she pulled me away and dragged me to my room. She closed the door behind her and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is Chad?" She started looking around my room and then started checking my stuff.

"I don't know, probably in the basement. We were just talking and why are you going through my stuff?"

"Troy told me something last night." Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"What did he say?" I sat on the edge of my bed and she stood in front of me.

"Chad is an ex-con Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I know what!" I said as I tried to get up and she pushed me back down.

"What do you mean you know?" she asked.

I sighed and looked at her, "Chad told me last night during a game of truth or dare."

"You aren't a bit worried?" Gabriella asked.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Chad and troy walked in slowly.

"Troy and I are going out for a minute, we'll be back." Chad said before looking at me and walking out.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips before leaving.

"Why should I be worried? Months have passed before I found out and nothing has changed." I said to Gabriella.

I'm just saying Taylor be careful." Gabriella said before walking out of my room.

I can trust chad, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or jeopardize our friendship. He wouldn't do anything like that? Would he?


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed and Chad has been staying with Taylor since he got the job at school until he raises enough money to buy his own house. He's been working there for a few weeks and everyone was getting used to him being there, even Gabriella. Taylor was teaching her regular class when Chad walked in. Some of the students greeted him as he walked in and sat down at Taylor's desk.

"Okay now turn to page 160 in your book and start doing problems 1-30. If you don't finish in class do them for homework." Taylor said before turning around and walking to her desk.

"What are you doing in here Mr. Danforth?" she asked him as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"I don't have class right now and I got bored. So I thought, why not come visit you?" he responded.

The bell rung and the students walked out of the class as Taylor reminded them about their homework. She waited for the last student to walk out and she closed the door. By this time, they had switched places and Chad was now sitting on the edge of her desk. She then returned back to her desk and sat in her chair facing chad.

"So what did you and Sharpay do last night?" he Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business." Taylor responded and took a sip of her Starbucks drink.

"You guys must've had a good time because I heard you singing in the shower this morning." Chad responded.

"We had fun." Taylor said and shrugged as she pulled out her phone.

"So are you guys like a couple now?" Chad asked her which sent an eye-brow raise from Taylor.

"No, we both agreed that what we had wasn't going to work out." Taylor explained.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Since when did you sound so interested about what goes on in my life?" Taylor jokingly asked as she turned her chair around and got up to erase the board.

Chad couldn't help but notice when she moved her arm to erase the board that her whole body moved, especially her booty. Chad bit his bottom lip down and chuckled. Taylor could feel eyes staring and she turned around, rubbing her hands together.

"Well?" Taylor said, snapping chad out of his thoughts.

"Well what?" Chad looked up at Taylor as he watched her take out her laptop from the drawer.

"Forget it, I don't even feel like repeating myself." Taylor laughed as she began typing fast on her computer.

Due to the fact that Taylor was more focused on what she was doing on the computer, Chad began to walk around her room. There was a knock on her door and Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Gabriella." Chad said, causing Gabriella to look at him and she continued walking towards Taylor's desk.

Taylor closed her computer and turned her body towards Gabriella so that she would have her full attention.

"Hey boss lady, what's up?" Taylor greeted her friend.

Gabriella smiled and placed a stack of folders with papers in them on Taylor's desk, before speaking. "Chad come over here."

Chad walked over towards them, "what's up?"

"Are you aware that some of your basketball boys are failing this class?" Gabriella turned and looked at Chad.

Chad had a questioning look on his face, "No I wasn't aware. Taylor why didn't you tell me?"

"I just gave her the list. Tell your players that if they don't get their grades together then they won't be able to play in the game." Gabriella responded before Taylor could.

Taylor handed Chad a folder of one of his players and he began to look through it. "There is a meeting after school and I expect both of you to be there. It starts at 3:30 don't be a minute late." Gabriella said sternly before giving chad one last look and walking out.

Taylor was just as stunned as Chad was. Gabriella NEVER acted like that, now ever since she found that Chad was an ex-con she has been viewing him differently but she's never acted like that.

"What's her deal?" Chad asked Taylor as he placed the folder back on her desk.

"I don't even know. She and Troy probably got into an argument or something. You know that couple stuff." Taylor answered.

"So you and Sharpay are still friends, correct?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we agreed to be friends and that's it." Taylor responded looking at her.

"Man, I was starting to like seeing you guys kiss and touch each other." Chad smirked.

Taylor laughed and just shook her head. She received a text message and then looked at the clock.

"I hope this meeting doesn't last long, I have to work tonight." Taylor began to put lip-gloss on her lips, without using a mirror.

"Looks good, can I have a taste?" Chad asked looking at her.

Taylor laughed at how he tried to flirt with her. "You had your taste a few weeks ago, do you not remember?"

Chad seemed to be in deep thought after Taylor brought up that fact that they kissed. Taylor looked at the clock on her wall.

"I have a class in ten minutes and I think you do also." Taylor said as she got up to walk Chad to the door.

Chad looked at his watch and nodded. He then got up and walked behind Taylor to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Danforth." Taylor turned to look at him.

Chad rested him hand on the door, noticing that even with heels on that Taylor was still shorter than him. Chad smiled and got closer to her. Luckily there wasn't a window in the door, that way students walking outside wouldn't be able to look in.

"Chad you have to go, my students are going to be coming in soon." Taylor said folding her arms and putting one leg in front of the other.

"Now Taylor you know you can't get rid of me that easy. You know what I want." Chad said getting even closer to her.

Chad now had her backed up against the door and he placed his arms around Taylor's waist.

"You know you want me Taylor. Don't deny it." Chad joked.

Taylor stood silent for a few seconds then a smirk appeared on her face and she looked up at him. She stood on her tippy toes and got close to his ear. She could feel a smile coming on Chad's face.

"I've wanted you ever since you walked into the club with Troy." She whispered and then she put her free hand on the knob and turned it as chad was letting her waist go.

"Really?" Chad asked her stunned.

Taylor let her students come in the classroom and she and chad stood outside of the classroom. "Don't you have a class starting soon?"

"Yeah I do, but was you serious?" Chad asked again looking at her.

Taylor gave him a smirk and giggled before walking back in her class and closing the door, leaving a stunned but confused chad outside the door.

* * *

After school Taylor was finishing a few things for her students before heading down to the meeting. She packed up and closed her door, walking down the long empty hall to the meeting room. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, too busy on her cell phone reading her emails, when she bumped into someone and she fell flat on her back.

"Damn it!" she shouted after hitting the floor. She looked up to see who she altercated with and looked to see Chad trying to help her up.

"Oh teacher saying bad words in the school house." Chad joked as Taylor regained her composure and picked up her cell phone from the floor, checking to make sure there were no scratches or anything.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time." Taylor said as she brushed off her skirt and shirt.

"Were you on your way to that meeting?" Chad asked as they proceeded to walk together down the hall.

"Well I was until I ran into this guy." Taylor responded.

"Well he's very sorry." Chad said before flashing his priceless smile that Taylor could never resist.

Taylor looked at him as she forgave him for making her fall. She realized she was staring and stopped, looking straight ahead so she wouldn't have another accident. It was silent as they turned the corner, hearing only Taylor's heels interacting with the floor.

"SO, when are you getting your new apartment?" Taylor asked breaking the silence.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Chad asked.

"Well I haven't been able to walk around naked in my own home since you been there." Taylor smiled.

"You can still do that, don't let me stop you." Chad laughed.

Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes as they reached the meeting room and saw Gabriella sitting in the big chair with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes staring at the table. Chad and Taylor walked inside and sat in the back with a few other teachers.

Gabriella looked at her watch and then began to speak. "I called this meeting because well there are some things we need to discuss. I'm getting sick and tired of students failing; that's not the type of school I support. Ms. Mckessie, your class seems to be the hardest and some of the basketball team members seem to be failing that class."

"They should've studied for their quizzes and test." Taylor spoke clear.

"No, if you and Mr. Danforth can stop flirting for at least a class period and if he can stay out of your class then maybe you would have time to teach these students something." Gabriella was heated and Taylor knew it.

Taylor was shocked by what her best friend was saying, especially in front of all the other faculty members. Taylor opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"Is there something else you would like to say?" Gabriella asked very rudely.

"Yes there is, I have a lot to say. I am not going to sit here and be disrespected by you in front of everyone in this room. It's clear that you are heated about something but you are not going to take your anger out on me. You were in my room earlier with Mr. Danforth and you could've sat us down then and talked to us. " Taylor began to get up out of her seat and walked towards the door she entered from. "And right now I am truly disgusted by your actions and I apologize for all of you in here for my behavior right now, but I am going to excuse myself before I really say something that may make me lose my job." And with that Taylor walked out and didn't look back.

Chad was left yet again stunned but this time because of what Gabriella said and how Taylor reacted to it. Then it soon dawned on him that if Taylor left the school then he wouldn't have a ride home. Gabriella cleared her throat after the silence Taylor had caused and continued on with her meeting.

* * *

After an hour of being in that meeting, Chad walked out without saying a word to Gabriella and walked to Taylor's classroom. He knocked on the door, hoping to get an answer but soon was shut down. He walked to the front of the building and exited the school to see Taylor putting things in her car.

"Taylor!" Chad shouted and ran towards her.

Taylor turned around to see who had called and stood by her car, with her head down, till Chad was close enough to her. She folded her arms and they stood by her car as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, after the meeting was over I was looking for you. Are you okay?" Chad asked her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Taylor looked up and Chad could see where Taylor has been crying.

Chad pulled Taylor into a hug and then released her. He took the keys out of her hands, "You're not driving like this."

Taylor walked to the passenger side of the car and chad on the other side. As they pulled out of the parking lot Taylor rested her head on the window and looked out to see it beginning to rain. Thirty minutes later they pulled into Taylor's driveway and walked inside of the house. She took off her shoes and headed upstairs without saying a word to chad. She texted her boss and told her she couldn't work tonight and headed straight to bed.

* * *

**I have been extremely busy and I know that I am like super late. But I hope you guys enjoy this one. I have no idea when I'm going to do another chap, but feel free to review and tell me how you feel. :)**


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys It's Pinky and I just wanted to update my readers on a few things.**

** 1.) haven't been updating my stories as much as I wanted to due to the fact that I'm in school till 5 p.m. and when I get home I'm so tired and I still have to do homework.**

** 2.) So you may ask why don't you just update on the weekends? Well I can but I'm so tired on the weekend because I get no sleep during the week so I try to get some sleep during the weekend.**

** 3.) I have not forgotten about you guys and I have been reading your comments so during winter break (which is soon) my goal is to have 2 chapters from each story out. Because right now, it's just not going to happen, because if I do write something, it will suck and you guys wont like it. **

** 4.)I have been reading previous chapters from my stories and I have extreme writers block at the moment. SO if you want to help and give me suggestions on where I should take the story and what you feel should happen in the next few chapters; pitch in ideas in my inbox and if I choose your idea and also credit you on that chapter. **

**You, my readers, are important and I want to get you involved because YOU are the one reading and reviewing and I think it just makes sense that you tell me what you want to see happen. **

**So I really hope you understand what is going on in my situation and also If you start sending suggestions in now, I may be able to write and the chapters may be out earlier than I said. **

**Much love and keep telling people about my stories and tell them to review so I know what they think.**

**P.S. I am writing a new story (I'm crazy aint I?) but I want to know what you think it should be centered around so give me ideas and If that story happens, I will credit you on that also. **


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor woke up the next morning and looked at her alarm. She knew it was time for her to get up and get ready for work. She took a shower and got ready. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her makeup to cover up of the dry tear marks on her face. Taylor walked down the stairs, texting on her phone and stopped when she saw Chad in the kitchen eating an apple. He heard the footsteps coming from Taylor's heels and looked up at her. Taylor put her phone away and looked at Chad.

"Gabriella's right." Taylor stated.

"About what?" Chad asked as he threw the apple away.

"We hang around each other too much and it's affecting my work and yours." Taylor said sitting down at the table.

Taylor looked down and continued. "You need to focus on your students and I need to focus on mines. So I think its best if that's all we focus on."

Chad stared at Taylor and was silent. Taylor looked at her watch and got up to put on her coat and grabbed her purse and left the house. Chad heard the engine start on Taylor's car and ran out the house to see her turning around the corner into the busy street.

"So you couldn't give me a ride?" Chad questioned while pulling out his cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

Ten minutes later, Troy came and picked Chad up from Taylor's house and was driving him to the school. He started talking about the recent events that took place the day before.

"So Taylor basically told you that you all couldn't talk to each other?" troy asked and Chad nodded.

"Gabriella called me last night." Troy looked at Chad.

"What did she say?" Chad rolled his eyes and asked.

"She told me what happened yesterday. Gabriella doesn't really like you man and the fact that you and Taylor are so close bothers her." Troy explained.

Chad shook his head, "no what bothers her is that I been to prison. Why does it even matter to her anyway?"

Troy pulled into the school parking lot and sat in his seat. "Look man, all I know is that Taylor loves being a teacher and Gabriella controls whether or not she can teach here or in any other school. If I were you I would stay in my place and give Taylor what she's asking, that is if you truly care about her."

Chad watched as students entered the place of learning. "Yeah you're right, besides if I want this team to win every game I need to be focused just like them."

Chad began to get out of the car when Troy spoke, "When do you need me to pick you up?"

'I'll call you." Chad said and closed the door and walked towards the school.

* * *

Taylor was in her class, preparing for her classes, as she received a knock on her door. She opened up her door to see Gabriella standing before her. Taylor didn't know what to do at that moment, but she knew she had to keep her cool. She stood in the doorway and crossed her legs and stared at her boss.

"I have class in a few minutes is there something you want?" Taylor asked.

"I wanted to apologize Taylor; I don't know what came over me yesterday. I guess it's just the fact that I see you hanging around with Chad and I guess I don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella explained.

Taylor turned around and walked in her room and Gabriella followed.

"Why would I get hurt?" Taylor asked.

"Because he's an ex-con Tay, I'm just looking out for you." Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella you act like Chad and I are dating. Well we're not besides that's against school policy." Taylor sat down in her desk and began separating papers.

"I'm glad you know the rules, look Taylor we're best friends. I just want you to know that I'm only doing my job." Gabriella walked towards the door.

"And I'm doing my job." Taylor said and watched Gabriella walk out of her door.

After school Taylor stayed after to copy some papers for her class in the morning. She finished copying the papers and went to the bathroom to change clothes for her second job at the club tonight. She left the school and walked to her car. She pulled out of the driveway and headed down to the highway to go to her night job.

Taylor parked in the back of the building, hearing the music bumping from inside, and walked through the back inside the club. She greeted the strippers and bartenders as she got ready. She saw Gabriella putting on her outfit for her performance and walked over to her.

"Troy must be coming tonight." Taylor said to her friend.

"Yeah but he's bringing Chad." Gabriella said in disgust.

Taylor chuckled, "You are such a hypocrite, did you know that?"

Gabriella stared at Taylor and she finished speaking, "So what if he's an ex-con? It's not like he's trying to rob us or anything."

Gabriella turned around and looked in the mirror as she put on her makeup. Taylor then whispered in Gabriella's ear, "what if the school board knew that their principal hired an ex-con and that she was a stripper? How do you think that would look for you?"

Gabriella dropped her makeup brush and turned around to look at Taylor who was leaving to go to the bar.

Taylor walked behind the bar; getting drinks together as she saw Troy and Chad walk through the entrance. They came and sat down at the bar.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked them as she poured up a drink and passed it down to a customer.

"Well I'm here to see Gabriella." Troy said as Taylor passed him his drink.

Taylor looked at Chad who was already staring back at her. It was silent between the three but the crowd was getting louder as Gabriella and a few other girls came on the stage and started doing their performance.

"Well I think I'll go get a closer look of my lady." Troy left and disappeared in the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked Chad.

"I wanted to see you; I need to talk to you." Chad looked at her. Taylor walked from behind the bar and grabbed Chad's hand and they walked to the upper level of the club; it was empty, nothing but chairs and couches. Taylor leaned up against the wall and chad stood in front of her.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Taylor asked.

Chad stared at Taylor for a second and then leaned in and kissed her. Taylor hesitated at first but then deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. He dropped his hands down to her waist and then slid it down for him to feel on Taylor plump bottom. A moan escaped Taylor's mouth as Chad slid his tongue in Taylor's mouth. Chad got closer to Taylor and backed her up on the wall even more.

Taylor used one hand and felt under chad's shirt, feeling his abs and then moving down to his package. She felt his boner from outside his pants and smiled. She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Chad who was now staring down at her.

"Come by my house later, I'll be waiting." Taylor leaned and whispered in Chad's ear and then licked and kissed his neck which made Chad squeeze Taylor's ass some more. He stepped back some to let her pass and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her one last time and then let her go.

* * *

When Taylor got off of work she headed straight home and changed into a big t-shirt and lay in her bed. The doorbell rung and she walked down the stairs to answer it, poking her head out the door to see chad standing in her doorway. She smiled and let him in. Chad picked Taylor up and carried her bridal style to her room. Chad placed her on the bed and took off his shirt and then climbed on top of Taylor as he kissed her passionately and then laid sweet kisses on her neck.

He ran his hand up Taylor's thigh and felt her hip-bone to feel bare skin. "You were ready for me weren't you?"

She giggled and tugged at chad's belt and he took those off to reveal his black boxers which outlined his man hood perfectly. He massaged Taylor's breasts as he licked her nipples, which made Taylor moan loudly. Chad moved his hand slowly down to Taylor's kitty and rubbed it gently, causing Taylor to moan more. Taylor pulled Chad's penis from his boxers and began massaging it gently as Chad moved back up and kissed Taylor one last time. Chad felt Taylor getting wet and moved his face down to Taylor's kitty and she let go of his penis.

He blew on her kitty and Taylor shivered a little and Chad looked up at her and smirked. He put one finger inside of her and moved in and out. Taylor grabbed on to the sheets, moaning every second. Chad then added a second finger inside and licked her kitty making Taylor go crazy. She was moaning and holding on to Chad's hair.

"How does that feel baby?" Chad asked Taylor.

A loud moan escaped Taylor's lips and he smiled and pulled his two fingers out. They were now wet and filled with juice from Taylor's insides. He licked his fingers and smiled. "You taste good baby." Chad said as Taylor took off her shirt and got on her knees and Chad slowly entered inside her.

He started out slow but every moan or yell that escaped Taylor's mouth, he went faster and faster. The headboard started banging against the wall and Chad slowed down. Another moan escaped Taylor's mouth and she grabbed one of her breasts and massages the nipple. Chad was back to pumping in and out very fast and the headboard was banging against the wall.

"Baby I'm about to cum." Taylor said in between moans.

"Don't cum yet, hold it a little bit longer." Chad was going as hard as he can and he felt he was about to cum.

Five minutes passed and Taylor was now on her back and Chad was going in and out very fast. Taylor moaned as Chad pulled out his dick before he came all over Taylor. Taylor breathed heavily as she looked up at the ceiling and Chad lay next to her.

"I haven't felt like that in a long time." Chad was out of breath.

Taylor looked over at her clock and it was now 2:30 in the morning. She looked back over at Chad who was fast asleep. A lot of emotions and feelings were going through Taylor's head at the moment and she didn't know what to do so she thought and thought till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked that one. I been on break for about a week I just didn't know how I wanted to do this chapter but I hope you guys are happy with it. The other stories will be out so look forward to that. And review, tell me what you think. Should there be more sex scenes or less? Let me know. Love ya' xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

I changed this chapter a little bit again only because I didn't like how I did it the second time. So hopefully you enjoy this one.

* * *

When Chad woke up the next morning, still remembering that he was at Taylor's house, he looked to his side to see Taylor not laying by his side. He shot up and shouted Taylor's name but was turned down by no answer. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30. He was feeling really good about what happened between Taylor and him, he figured now they could be together. He got out of Taylor's bed and hopped in the shower.

Taylor was at the gym running on the treadmill. She had been there for an hour and checked her watch to see what the time was. She turned off her machine and headed to the showers to get ready for work. She did her hair when she got out and put on her school work clothes. She left the gym and drove to school. During the ride she thought about the night she and Chad had. She was so confused she didn't even want to see his face today. The only thing she was sure about was that she had fun last night; she really enjoyed it.

Chad called Troy to get a ride to work; they were now en route to the school. "Troy, I have to tell you something and you can't tell Gabriella."

Troy kept driving while listening to his friend, "what did you do?"

"Taylor and I had sex last night." Chad said looking at his best friend, who then put his foot on the break so fast. The car jerked and Corbin hit his head on the dashboard. Cars were honking behind Troy and he continued driving.

"Dude, are you stupid? What made you do that?" Troy asked as he stopped at a stop light.

Chad leaned back in the seat rubbing his head, "We were at the club, we were talking and ended up kissing and she told me to come to her place afterwards. I came over; she was waiting on me Troy."

"Of course she was waiting on you, she told you to come over." Troy said as he pulled off when the light turned green.

"No troy, she was _waiting_ on me." Chad said and put the emphasis on waiting. Troy looked at Chad and Chad stared back at his friend.

Troy smiled at his friend and laughed, "Alright I get it, well was she good?"

Chad looked back at his friend with a serious look and then licked his lips. "She was the best I ever had man."

Troy chuckled, "Alright Drake, well what are you going to do now? I mean you do have to see her today."

Chad shook his head, "Man I don't even know, I hope maybe we can talk about it."

Troy pulled into the school parking lot to see Taylor's car already there, but she wasn't in it.

"Alright man, just don't say or do anything stupid." Troy eyed his best friend as Chad began to step out of the vehicle. "And we have to do something about you not having a car because I'm tired of waking up early in the morning to drive you."

"Yeah well thanks man, I appreciate it. I'll call you afterwards." Chad said and walked away from the car and into the school.

School was officially in session and Taylor was teaching her third class of the day, she hadn't seen Chad the whole morning and she was hoping to keep it that way. The bell rung and as students were exiting the class, Gabriella entered. Taylor walked around the room picking up papers from the students desks and stacked in them in a neat pile on her desk.

"Gabriella is there something you want?" Taylor asked as she sat down in her chair and Gabriella sat on one of the student's desk.

"Taylor, I was thinking about what you said yesterday at the club and your right. I am a hypocrite." Gabriella said.

Taylor was quiet before she walked over to her door and closed it. She quietly walked over to Gabriella, "Can you be my best friend for a minute and not my boss?" Gabriella nodded.

"Chad and I kissed at the club last night and then he came back to my place and we had sex." Taylor walked back over to her desk and stared at Gabriella. Gabriella had her mouth wide open in shock.

"Wow I don't even know what to say. I noticed you were glowing a little bit this morning when I first saw you." Gabriella smirked. "Look Taylor, you may not want to admit it but I know you like Chad and we were all good friends before I found out that he was an ex-con. I acted like a jerk towards him and I shouldn't had."

Taylor got up out of her chair and walked over to Gabriella, "Well I'm glad you feel that but I don't know how I feel."

There was a knock on the door and Chad slowly walked inside. Gabriella and Taylor both stared at him as Chad stared back, "Taylor can I talk to you?"

Gabriella hopped off the desk, "I'll give you two sometime." She walked over to Chad, "Chad I'm sorry for judging you, I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again?"

Chad looked at Gabriella for a minute and then smiled and pulled her into a hug before Gabriella left and closed the door behind her. Taylor looked at Chad as Chad spoke, "When I woke up you weren't there, where were you?"

Taylor walked over to her desk, "I went to the gym this morning, worked out a little bit before work."

Chad stood at the door, "Taylor you're seriously going to act like nothing happened last night?" Taylor was silent as she looked down. Chad walked over towards Taylor desk and stared at her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Taylor looked at him. Chad took one last look at her before getting up and walking out of the door.

* * *

When school was over Taylor drove back to her place, changed to some comfortable clothes, and began grading papers until she heard her doorbell. She opened the door to see Troy standing there. She moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Troy, Gabriella's not here." Taylor said as Troy got comfortable on Taylor's couch.

"I know I came here to talk to you. What's going on with you and Chad?" Troy started out.

"Okay if you came here to be all up in my business then you can leave." Taylor said.

"I know you like him Taylor, and he really likes you back. Why are you just ignoring him? You guys were so close, what happened?" Troy asked.

"When Gabriella noticed that we were getting too close in the work place and called us out on it, I began thinking. No sexual interactions between co-workers are allowed. I didn't want to put my job in jeopardy." Taylor said before getting up to walk to the kitchen and Troy followed her.

"Can you at least talk to him? Gabriella and I are going skating this weekend, if Chad shows up will you talk to him?" Troy asked leaning up against the refrigerator.

"If I agree will you leave me alone?" Taylor asked and Troy nodded.

"Fine, I'll be there. Now get out." Taylor led Troy to the door and pushed him out and locked her door.

Taylor made it through the rest of the week at work without having to see Chad and she was now getting ready to go skating with everyone. She got in her car and drove to the skating rink. Pulling up to the venue and getting out her car, she texted Gabriella to tell her that she was outside. She walked towards the entrance to see Chad standing out there and she walked up to him.

"Hi." Taylor said looking down, "Where are Troy and Gabriella?"

"They're inside." Chad responded as they began to walk inside. They sat down at a table as Taylor looked around searching for her other two friends who were goofing off on the rink.

"You look amazing tonight." Chad said breaking the silence that was between them. She turned and looked at him, staring him down.

"So do you." Taylor responded looking at him and Chad broke the silence again. "Do you want to skate?"

Taylor looked at the rink then back at Chad, "Okay."

They got their skates and began skating slowly next to each other. It was silent at first until this time Taylor broke the silence and turned and was standing in front of Chad which made him stop skating.

"I'm sorry that I have been blowing you off, I was being stupid and I was treating you unfairly. I really like you Chad." She said looking him in the eye.

"It's alright, Troy explained to me everything, but why couldn't you tell me?" Chad asked looking at Taylor as she moved back next to him and they continued skating after Gabriella and Troy passed them.

"I was confused and scared, but I know what I want now and I want you." Taylor said looking up him.

"Look I know how important teaching is to you so if you want, I'll quit." Chad said.

"You can't do that, you love coaching those boys." Taylor said shaking her head at him.

"I'll do whatever I have to do for us to be together." Chad said as he held Taylor's hand and she smiled.

"Chad, we know how to be professionals. Gabriella understands, you don't have to quit." Taylor said.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

Taylor nodded with a smile. After skating to three songs, Chad and Taylor left Troy and Gabriella on the rink and sat down at a table eating nachos.

"So are we together now or what?" Chad asked.

"Is that how you ask a lady out?" Taylor asked as she dipped a chip in the cheese.

Chad moved the nachos to the side and grabbed Taylor's hands gently and looked in her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor smiled, "yeah, but I do want to take things slow."

"I can respect that." Chad said.

* * *

A week had passed and everything was going well. Taylor and Chad continued their relationship, keeping it very professional at the school. They were even calling each other by their last name. Gabriella and Chad re built their friendship as well. Taylor was packing up a few things from the school to take home with her after school ended and headed down to Gabriella's office.

"Are you working tonight?" Taylor asked as soon as she walked inside and saw Gabriella at the desk.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella looked up.

"Just wondering, I'll see you later okay." Taylor said before walking out of the office and back to her classroom.

After going home and taking a nap and then changing clothes, Taylor arrived at her second job at 11 o'clock. She walked inside to see that it was packed as usual. Taylor greeted people as she made her way towards the bar and began taking people's orders and serving drinks. On break, Taylor made her way to the bathroom but stopped when she saw who was at the front door. It was all of the school board members and the CEO from the school. Luckily they were so busy talking to the security guard that they didn't see Taylor.

"Oh shit." Taylor said before she quickly turned and ran the other way. "I got to tell Gabriella."

Taylor quickly jogged and ran into people, trying to make her way backstage.

"Where is Gabriella?" Taylor asked one of the girls.

"She's about to go on stage." The girl responded.

Taylor looked up to see Gabriella coming out of her dressing room with a very flashy outfit on. Taylor ran up to her and stopped her.

"Gabriella, you can not go out there?" Taylor said.

"Taylor, what are you doing back here?" Gabriella asked.

"They're here, tonight." Taylor said.

"Who's here?" Gabriella was very confused.

"The board members and the CEO." Taylor said.

Gabriella's face froze.

"Gabriella you're on in two minutes." The owner of the club walked over to the girls and then walked away.


End file.
